


You Can Go First

by oh2hell



Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, platonic brotherly love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh2hell/pseuds/oh2hell
Summary: Care after a hunt and fluffy brother-ness





	You Can Go First

They both fell into the front seat at the same time, Dean in the driver's seat and Sam in shotgun. Dean was caked in mud, his hair plastered to his scalp, forehead, and neck. His clothes were soaked through, weighing down on his shoulders like boulders, and his hands were covered in sticky blood, more dirt, and blades of grass. Every muscle in his body hurt, and his mouth bled from the hole he bit in his lip, and his nose bled from smashing against the cement bench, and his ribs felt sore, along with his left shin-bone, but nothing was seriously damaged. His boots sloshed like their own little personal oceans, squishing with every step Dean took. Sam was a little better off: he was just as dirty and wet but with none of the blood. 

Dean turned to Sam, barked out a relieved laugh, shook his head, and pulled out of the woods, on to the dirt road, and sped off to their motel. When they arrived, Sam put his arm around Dean's waist, supporting him to the door. Dean pressed into the warmth of his brother, leaning on his steady frame while he unlocked the door and pulled them both into the room. Sam set Dean down by the table, which Dean appreciated because he began to feel a little woozy. "Sammy, I think... I think I hit that bench a little harder than I thought."

"No kidding, Dean. We're lucky the concussion didn't really set in until now. I saw the way you started squinting into the headlights about five minutes away from here." Sam filled one of the paper cups by the coffee pot with tap water and brought it over to Dean. "But you remember my name, our room number and - when's your favorite holiday? And what's the most annoyed you'd been with me?"

Dean huffed a laugh, taking the cup of water. "Fuckin' strange concussion test, little brother. But Halloween, and the time you snuck into.. Into my room at Christmas and ruined your surprise." 

Sam grinned at Dean, shaking his head and laughing at the memory. "You're fine, man. Just need a shower, sleep, and a good greasy breakfast."

"Damn right. Well said, Sammy."

"Shut up. Go take a shower, you stink."

Dean rolled his head back and looked at Sam from under heavy eyelids. Smiling softly he said "Nah, you can go first."


End file.
